Her Way
by Delta Story
Summary: A Voyager version of the DS9 episode, "His Way". Ah... we can dream, can't we?


HER WAY

(Written May 1999)

  
  


"No... they can't take that away... from... me!" 

The smooth tones of the singer on stage lingered in the room long after he finished the song, casting a warm glow over all the listeners. The dapper vocalist took his bow, and acknowledged the five musicians behind him. The understated elegance of the scene of the entertainers in their tuxedos shimmered in the dimmed lighting of the nightclub.

Tom Paris turned to the doctor, who was smug with satisfaction.

"Well, Doc, I must admit that this is one great holoprogram. You say you brought it back with you from your visit on the Pegasus?"

"Yes. The Mark-2 EMH stated that it had been a very popular one with the crew. They had found it on Deep Space 9, and purchased a copy there before their unfortunate mission."

"I for one am very glad you brought it back," said Kathryn Janeway. "This nostalgic music and scene from the twentieth century has been very pleasant. She slowly stood from her chair and said, "And now, good people, I think I'll call it a night." 

The rest of the table rose with her, shuffling chairs back and following her lead.

"Why, Captain... leaving so early? The night's still young," greeted the suave singer as he came over to greet them. "I thought you were enjoying the music!"

"Oh, we are. But, tomorrow *is* a work day for some of us."

The Doctor hurried to introduce their host to the Voyager captain and her crew.

"Captain, I'd like you to meet Nick Tremaine, vocalist extraordinaire. Mr. Tremaine, may I present Captain Kathryn Janeway..."

Nick Tremaine's face lit into a 1000 watt smile, his dark eyes matching in their radiance.

"Ah, my dear Captain, the pleasure is all mine. But, truthfully, you have only begun to enjoy the atmosphere of Nick's!"

Janeway seemed flustered by the man's magnetism. "I'm sure you are quite right. But, the hour is quite late."

The silver-haired singer looked around at his Voyagers guests. There were Tom and B'Elanna, standing with their arms around each other; Tuvok, rigidly serious as ever; the doctor, smiling with the knowledge of his success; and the captain and her first officer, standing together, yet apart.

"Well, you really have to come back soon. I didn't even see any of you dancing!" 

He surveyed the group, standing in a semi-circle around him and he looked at Tom and B'Elanna, a twinkle in deep brown of his eyes. 

"So... how long have you kids been an item?" The young couple blushed at his remark. 

  
  


He turned to their right, looking now at Tuvok.

"I guess I can understand your expression, pal. Miss your missus and the kids... and that new granddaughter, right?"

The Vulcan's left eyebrow raised, uncomfortable with the obvious invasion of his most private thoughts.

Nick's eyes now turned to Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay. He silently absorbed the cloaked expressions on their faces.

"Now, you two..." he started to say, then stopped, shaking his head. "No... not now; another time."

Janeway and Chakotay turned to each other, both with questions in their eyes.

Chakotay queried, "You were going to say?"

Nick started to say something, but quickly caught himself up short. 

"Nah; save it, buddy," Nick tossed back to them. 

His voice once more took on its gregarious quality. "Hey... you folks are coming back tomorrow night, aren't you?"

Chakotay shook his head. 

"Sorry.. not me. I'm going away on a supply run. The rest of you have a good time for me."

The Voyager crew started making their en masse exit, thanking Nick for the entertainment and promising to return. 

As they left, he called out to them.

"Oh... and next time, remember this is a class joint... no more pajamas! It's coats and ties for the gents, and dresses for the ladies." 

He let his eyes scan the figures of the two women.

"Yes... *definately* dresses for the ladies!"

Kathryn and B'Elanna turned red, as the men tried to stifle laughs; even Tuvok showed mild amusement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following day, the captain was making her rounds of the ship. When she came to sickbay, she inquired of the doctor how he was coming along in his latest molecular biology project. The verbose EMH was well into his detailed explanation when Janeway suddenly interrupted him.

"Doctor, about that holodeck program that you ran for us last night.... I must admit that you have done a remarkable job in the data you have given the Nick character... he seemed to be quite up-to-date on everyone's personal life."

  
  


The doctor stopped his dissertation, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Why, Captain... I haven't told him anything. He seems to have picked up all that information on his own."

She furrowed her brow, her eyes looking inward suddenly.

"I wonder why he stopped in midsentence when he got to me?"

The doctor twitched, uncertain as to what he should say. "I'm sure I couldn't guess." 

He looked at his senior officer. "If you're so interested, why not go back and ask him?"

Janeway smiled. 

"You know, I just might do that. Doctor, would you allow me to use your program?"

"But of course. Just call up 'EMH-lounge1960'."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Oh... and captain... *do* remember to wear a dress!"

Voyager's captain was laughing as she left sickbay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kathryn Janeway was in her quarters. 

She had had dinner with Tuvok in the mess hall, and they had discussed the actions of the day. Chakotay and Neelix had taken a shuttle craft to the planet with which they had communicated two days earlier, and it seemed that the supply trade mission was going to be a simple one. 

Now, she had completed the daily ration of reports, and was looking forward to a night that might provide her with a rare seven hours of sleep. She undressed and put on her nightgown, then walked over to her closet, to hang up her uniform.

As she was placing the well-worn red and black garment into her storage area, she saw the cream colored dress that she had for her "formal" affairs. Seeing the dress, she thought about Nick's comment the night before... "and next time... dresses for the ladies."

She smiled to herself, the comments seeming so chauvinistic... especially with the leering look that Nick had given her and B'Elanna. Still... he was from 400 years earlier... times were different then.

*And just what was he thinking that he couldn't say to me?* she thought. 

In a sudden change of plans, she grabbed the jersey dress from its storage, and quickly slipping out of the nightgown, she put on the dress.

She looked at herself in the mirror, smoothing out the few wrinkles in the garment. *Not too shabby, Kathryn. But... you better do something about the hair and face, or Nick really will say something!* 

The woman looked at the few cosmetics she had, and did the best that she could. She swept her bobbed hair behind her ears, hoping that it would stay. She opened a drawer and found a pair of seldom-worn gold earrings.

A second look at her reflection convinced her that Nick would approve. She looked at the chronometer; it was 2345. Would one of the holodecks be free?

"Computer, is there an available holodeck?" she asked.

"Affirmative. Holodeck two is not in use."

"Please reserve it for Captain Janeway, effective immediately," she stated.

"Holodeck now reserved," came the reply.

As Janeway went to her door to make the short trip to the holodeck she prayed that no one would see her... or, if they did, that they would not recognize her!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Janeway activated the doctor's program, and the holodeck doors opened onto Nick's lovely lounge atmosphere. The five-piece combo was playing a slow dance tune, and several couples were on the polished open area, locked in each other's arms, oblivious to the newcomer in the area.

"Sweetheart, you came back!" Nick swooned as he welcomed Kathryn. "And what a welcome sight you are..." 

His eyes started at the top of her head and slowly took in every detail down to her feet, then made the trip back up.

"This is more like it! You're gorgeous, doll!" 

He slowly inspected the woman in front of him, taking in her taunt figure under the close-clinging dress.

"Quite a set of gams under that skirt... you should show them off more."

Janeway turned crimson at the personal comments.

"Nick, I'm not here for flattery.. I really just wanted to ask you about..."

The jaunty host cut her off.

"Sweetheart, I'm in a bind. My female singer called in sick, and I need a replacement. How are you on vocals?"

Kathryn looked at him with a quizzical expression.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Warbling... singing! How about you filling in for her?"

Flustered, the woman uttered, "Oh, I've never been able to sing... now ballet, maybe..."

"Ballet? In this joint? Forget it, babe. It's singing... you'll do fine."

  
  


Horror splashed across her face. 

"Me? Sing? I doubt that I even could remember the words to 'Happy Birthday'!"

"Hey, it'll come to you. Just follow the piano player. And get a move on it; it's just about time, toots," he said as he gently pushed her towards the platform where the band was.

"You'll do fine," he winked at her, patting her behind as she neared the performance area.

Suddenly, there she was... and a microphone appeared in her hand. The band started with its intro; the piano player was segueing into her part... what was she going to do?

She opened her mouth and heard herself. A weak, smoky voice was starting a song...

"People... people who need people... 

Are the luckiest people in the world..."

Was that really her? It was a little anemic, but didn't sound *too* bad... she looked at the piano player, who was smiling broadly at her.

She smiled back at him... and the musical phrases still came from her throat. She put a little more volume and expression into them... and he nodded back to her. She looked out into the blinding spot light, but could make out Nick, smiling and giving her a thumbs up sign.

She sidled up to the piano player, and put her arm around his neck. He looked up at her with eyes full of adoration... and something else she couldn't quite place.

"...are the luckiest people... in... the... world!" she concluded back in the center of the stage.

The room erupted with applause and whistles. She looked around, and with an expression of bewilderment and satisfaction, she bowed her head and then her upper body in acknowledgment of their appreciation.

"Thank you... thank you very much," she said, putting the mike back in the stand as Nick came up to escort her from the stage.

"Now... that wasn't too difficult, was it?" he asked.

She looked at him.

"I didn't know I had it in me. It was actually... fun."

"Good... 'cause you're on again in fifteen minutes."

They sat down at one of the tables to which he had led her on the darkened side of the room.

"Nick," she said in a low voice, "last night... when my crew and I were leaving... and you were commenting to us about... our lives... you started to say something to me, but stopped. Why?"

He gazed into her eyes. 

  
  


"Well, sweetie, I didn't think you wanted him to know."

"Him who? Know what?" she asked.

"Chakotay. I didn't think you wanted him to know that you are crazy in love with him."

Janeway took in a sharp breath.

"Whatever makes you think that?"

"Lady, it's written all over you. You think you can hide it under that stiff uniform and stern face of yours... but you love him." He looked into her still-stricken eyes. "And he loves you. Has for a long time. Yet you won't give the guy a tumble. What's with it? You're an available, good-looking broad; he's a willing guy... you two should have made it a long time ago."

Janeway was still aghast at his knowledge.

"This is a starship... far away from homebase. There is a matter of protocol and regulations..."

"Stash that kind of talk, honey... there comes a time when you've just gotta throw caution to the winds and let yourself go... you know what I mean? You've got to loosen up."

He looked up; the band had stopped, going on their break.

"Okay... when the band comes back, you're back. Think you can handle it, babe?"

Kathryn was still shaken by what he said, but shook her head in the affirmative.

This was a whole new world...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following night, Janeway made her way back to Nick's. Again, he asked her to sing, and she amazed herself by her now rich, melodic voice. She even sat down with Dave, the piano player, and hit a few chords of her own. Ah, the secret life of a Starfleet captain!

Her set was over, and again Nick greeted her as she left the stage.

"For you, beautiful," he said as he clipped a gardenia corsage to the bodice of her dress. "It matches the creaminess of your skin."

She breathed deeply of the heady fragrance of the flowers. The heat of the room accentuated the aroma.

"Nick, why are you being so nice to me?"

"Babe, I can spot loneliness a mile off. You need a good friend, and I want to be that friend. Also... we got to get you to learn how to relax... have some fun. Who knows what might happen ?" He put his hand in the small of her back.

"Say, there's someone here that I want you to meet," he continued as he steered her over to a table that had been lost in the glare of the spotlight.

Her eyes became acclimated to the darkness of the room, and she suddenly recognized a tall, dark patron seated at the table, elegant in a black tie tuxedo. 

The stranger rose as they approached. It was Chakotay! Nick proceeded with an introduction.

"Doll, I'd like you to meet Chas Maldano. Chas, this is Kate."

The holographic image of her first officer took her hand and proceeded to kiss it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kate. Quite a lovely voice you have... it sounds like you put your entire soul into your singing." 

He pulled out a chair at the table.

"Please... have a seat. Would you like a drink?" he asked her.

Nick nodded to her, and disappeared.

"I... I guess so. But I do have to sing again, so maybe we should make it..."

"...A club soda... I gotcha, Kate," he said, nodding to the silent waiter, who was standing attentively in the background.

"So... want to catch a bite after your last set?" he asked her.

Again, she could feel the blood rush to her face.

"If you feel uncomfortable about it being just you and me, we can ask Nick, too," he continued.

"Yes... that would be fine. Let's have Nick join us."

Chas took both of his hands and cupped her small right hand in-between his large ones.

"Such a delicate hand. Just like the rest of you. You present quite a pretty package, little lady."

Kathryn stealthily extracted her hand, bewitching him with a radiant smile. She cupped her hands under her chin.

"Tell me, Mr. Maldano... what do you do?"

The man's dark eyes became hypnotic.

"I'm an agent for a recording studio. Nick keeps me abreast on new talent, and seems quite smitten with you." He paused, and again drank in her image. "He told me that you had a talent that we might like to consider. But he didn't tell me everything..."

The woman shifted uncomfortably in her chair. 

He continued, "Tell me something about yourself, doll."

"Oh, there's not much to know. I just... um... happened onto the scene at the right time. Nick has really taught me... all I know."

"No better teacher," grinned the man across from her. "But, maybe I could add to his lessons."

She lowered her eyes, unsettled by his purposeful double entendre. She looked up with relief as the waiter set down the glass of bubbling water next to her.

"I really should find Dave and check about our next numbers," she said as she hurriedly sipped the drink. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

He rose in concert with her assumption of a standing position.

"The pleasure was all mine, Kate... until later..."

"Until later," she smiled back, her expression disguising the tremors her body was feeling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kathryn the songtress amazed herself with the series of six songs that came from her unpracticed voice. The audience became more appreciative with each successive number, and by the conclusion of the program, she herself was more than content with her performance. 

She was quickly greeted by Nick.

"Babe, that was terrific! You're developing quite a fan club. Say, Chas says that you wanted me to join you for dinner. No can do, sweetheart. I've got to settle the books and lock up. But you two kids go have a good time. And... *do* have a good time, babe. You're not on duty, and aren't responsible for anyone but yourself. Loosen up... relax! Listen to what Kathryn needs and wants for a change!"

Panic gripped her, as she hadn't known since she was a cadet on her first simulated mission. Her face drained of its color and she grasped his hands with her clammy ones.

"Nick... no! I can't do it without you!"

"Of course you can. Just release those uptights and let whatever happens... happen. You're a big girl; don't tell me that you've never been with a guy before... Cool... just be cool!" He brought her hands to his lips and warmed them with his breathy kiss.

"Now... go on, before he loses interest!"

She was about ready to make one last plea for amnesty when she sensed Maldano's shadow overtaking hers. She turned and was greeted by his sultry smile.

"Won't you join me at my table?" he grinned.

Trapped... she was trapped. Resigned to the outcome to the evening, she took his offered arm and walked back to his table with him.

When they were out of earshot of Nick, she said, "Mr. Maldano, I hope you won't mind, but can we limit this to a drink tonight? I'm really quite tired."

The disappointment could not be hidden on his face.

"I had so wanted more time with you...." he sighed; it sounded just like a sigh she had heard so many other times on Voyager.

  
  


Taking pity on his obvious disappointment, she said, "I'll give you a raincheck, Mr. Maldano. Is that agreeable?"

His smile slowly returned. "Just as long as this isn't a brush-off..."

"No," she replied, sensing that there had been other "brush-offs" for this man....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Captain, I'm getting an incoming message from the Commander," Harry Kim called out over the bridge to Janeway early the following morning.

"Onscreen," she responded.

Chakotay's smiling face appeared on the bridge screen.

"Captain... how have things been?"

"Well, Commander, good of you to check back with us. We were beginning to think that you and Mr. Neelix had negotiated yourselves some new positions planetside."

The first officer reddened at the obvious sarcastic remark of his commander for his lack of communication.

"We were in some underground areas for quite a while, and communications were impossible. But, Captain, negotiation are progressing. With your permission, we would like to explore a large agricultural collective in anticipation of some more trading. Another 36 hours should do the job. Would this be acceptable?"

Janeway couldn't put her finger on it, but she suddenly felt uncomfortable with the request... wanting him... needing him here, right now, with her. 

But, unable to fathom a reason for this, she nodded as she said, "Sounds good, Commander. Continue with your task. I'll....I mean, we'll see you tomorrow. Good luck." 

"Thank you. We'll have a lot to share on our return," he stated.

The screen went blank. Janeway felt uncomfortable... restless... after the brief message. All seemed to be going well; it was just something personal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the shift drew to a close, Janeway remembered her "promise" to meet Chas Maldano again that night a Nick's. But tonight she was truly exhausted. And... a promise to a hologram? Come on, Kathryn; get a grip! He'd never know!

She slammed the padd down on the desk and left for her quarters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A simple meal... a little reading while listening to some of her favorite Orion music, and Kathryn was ready for bed. She started her nightly ritual, and again her "promise" popped into her mind. 

She sighed. Even if he were a hologram, a promise was a promise. And that hurt look in his eyes when she called off their anticipated evening last night reminded her too much of another set of hurt eyes she had seen several times over the last four years. At least, with a hologram she did not have to be concerned with the emotions behind the eyes. All right... a quick visit. Maybe a drink again, and a couple of dances... that's all. Certainly that would satisfy the man.

She went to her closet, glancing at the sparse selection of dresses in the enclosure. Other than the cream dress, she really didn't have much that was for a nightclub; there's not much of a call for glitz and glamour on a starship! 

Then the idea came to her. The Doctor! After all, he had designed and replicated two outfits (*if they could be called that!* she thought) for Seven. Maybe he could help her.

She hit her comm.

"Doctor, are you busy?" she inquired.

The curt answer sounded in response. "Captain, I am always busy. Are you ill?"

"She paused before continuing. "No, but I am in need of one of your other... er, um... developed skills. Could I come see you?"

"Of course," he smartly responded, thinking about another glorious scientific pursuit that the captain was going to present to him.

"I'll be right there," she chimed out.

Three minutes later she was in sickbay.

"Doctor, your memory banks seem to include many other areas of expertise other than medicine and science."

"That is correct."

She looked at him seriously. "And it would seem that, based on what you have done for Seven, you have some knowledge of..." she hesitated slightly before proceeding, "...of apparel design."

The EMH's eyes became more open and round than usual as he realized the direction in which the conversation was headed. "Well, I have tried to assimilate various structural and fabrication techniques, yes..."

She leaned in close to him. "Doctor, what I'm going to request of you is highly confidential; I must swear you to secrecy."

"Madam, I *am* a physician; you have my every confidence!" he glared back at her.

She slowly drew in her breath. "All right then. Doctor, I need a dress for Nick's... not an ordinary dress, but one that might have been worn back in the twentieth century."

The gravity of her request was quickly offset by the glee and delight in his eyes.

"Why, Captain, I would love to!" He was suddenly circling her, taking in dimensions and curves. "Let me see... what color did you have in mind? Would you like a long hem length or knee length? Sequins and beads or net and lace?"

  
  


Janeway's head was turning and twisting with the options he was hurling her way as he was in his observations. 

"What? What all are you asking?" she queried in a terrified voice.

"Well, you do want something that is... *you*, don't you?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't care. Blue... that's it; make it blue. And nothing florid, Doctor. And no ruffles!" she added, suddenly realizing that her input was important.

The EMH hurried over to his computer, and quickly called her over.

"How does this meet with your approval?" he beamed.

She looked at the screen. In front of her was a remarkable likeness of herself, filling out a floor length midnight blue dress. The skirt had a slight flare to it, and fell from a strapless fitted bodice which was dotted with jet beads and sequins.

"It's beautiful, Doctor." She looked up at him incredulously. "And you can replicate this?" 

"Well, we *will* have to use some of your rations," he stated mater-of-factly.

She was enthralled with the image, and said to him, "Make it so."

He commanded the program to transfer to the large sickbay replicator, and within seconds, she felt like the doctor was a fairy godmother to her Cinderella.

As if reading her mind, he snipped, "Don't worry; it won't turn back into a pumpkin if you're not home before midnight."

She was gathering the garment in her arms, hurrying towards the exit and back to her quarters.

"Doctor, you truly can work miracles; how can I thank you?" she smiled at him.

"Just have a good time... and relax!" he stated as the doors closed behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

She called up the now-familiar holodeck program, and the doors opened onto Nick's. She walked into the dimmed room, searching for either Nick or Maldano. Suddenly, she sensed someone at her side.

"Well, Kate, I see you area lady who keeps her promises. I like that in a woman," smiled Chas Maldano, with dimples that were every millimeter as deep as Chakotay's. "Care to join me?"

"I'd love to, " she smiled back, more relaxed than she had been the night before.

He led her to a table to the back of the left of the room. 

"This is a little further from the stage, and a little more quiet," he stated as he pulled out the chair for her. 

She sat down, and the waiter brought a champagne bucket with the dark green neck of a champagne bottle sticking out from the ice.

"I thought we might have something celebratory tonight," he said, as the waiter proceeded with opening the chilled bottle.

"What are we celebrating?" she inquired.

"Why, a recording contract that you're going to sign," he answered.

She became disconcerted at the statement.

"Oh, no; I really can't. You see..."

He placed his fingers over his lips.

" 'No' is a word I don't like. Of course you are... and you're going to be a big hit; I can just feel it." He picked up her glass and handed it to her, then raised his in a toast.

"To Kathryn Janeway, the next Peggy Lee!"

*Who?* she thought.

"Thank you," she responded, knowing that it really wasn't worth her energies to debate career moves with a hologram.

"Yep, you will take the country by storm. Why, you'll be wowing them in Vegas in no time... maybe even share a billing with Dean... or Sammy! A doll with class like you will go far. Which reminds me... stand up so I can really see that gorgeous dress you have on."

She obediently rose, and gracefully pirouetted for him. He let out a low whistle.

"And a great bod, too; what more could a guy want?"

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, stopping.

"I just meant... this completes the package. You're beautiful, sweetie."

Janeway tried not to be offended by the ancient jargon. She now realized how fortunate she and other women of their century were not to have to put up with such language. Quickly, she changed the subject.

"Mr. Maldano..."

"That's Chas, baby... Chas..."

"Um... yes... Chas. Chas, how about a dance? We were talking about dancing last night."

"Oh, I think that could be arranged," he said, rising from his chair and quickly putting his arm around her waist and leading her to the dance floor where several other couples were slowly moving to the start of another song by the combo.

He swung her around, and pulled her tightly up against him, as he gracefully moved them to the rhythms of a song she recognized as "Night and Day." One thing about Chas Maldano... his dance movements were the same mixture of velvety precision and macho assurance as his conversations. She felt sheltered in his arms, yet was concerned about an ulterior motive.

The closeness of their bodies allowed her to slightly lean into his firm shoulder. Her sense of smell seemed stirred by the mingled messages of scents from his soap or cologne and the underlying muskiness of his maleness. Its headiness was almost succumbing to her, as she closed her eyes, lulled by the gentle motion of their bodies and the hypnotizing fragrances surrounding her.

She was startled out of her daydream by his voice in her ear.

"Now, this is more like it, isn't it?" he whispered.

"Um hum," she mumbled in agreement.

The song completed, the orchestra stopped. They and the other dancers stopped and offered their applause, which was answered with a start into another song. Kathryn and Chas resumed their dance, silent but enjoying each other.

As the second number drew to a close, the combo excused itself for a break, and the couple headed back to their table.

He poured some more champagne. The chilled bubbly liquid tasted very good after the warmth of the dance floor. The glasses were filled quickly for third time. 

Chas leaned over to her, and pulled her glass out of her hand.

"Hey, babe... how about us blowing this place and going back to my hotel room?"

She looked at him, startled. "But... I thought we were having such a good time here."

"Yeah, but we can have an even better time back there." He got up and was pulling her along.

"Chas, I really don't think that's such a good idea. And I think you've had quite enough to drink," she said, remembering the half-empty bottle of Scotch on the table when she first arrived.

"So... what's it to you, babe?" he answered brusquely. "I'll still able to do anything you want..."

She tore her arm away from him. 

"I don't think we're looking for the same thing," she responded firmly.

"Sure we do. And you owe it to me, baby.... after all, I got you that contract and everything," he leered, forcefully grabbing her arm again.

"I don't owe you a thing," she now spat out, quickly irritated at his insinuation.

"Oh, yes you do... and now it's payback time," he retorted.

She was starting to panic, and once more pulled away. He lunged towards her, his right hand raised. Before she knew it, he had slapped her --- hard --- across her left cheek. She could feel the immediate insult to her flesh, and her blood quickly rising to the surface.

His voice became threatening. "No one says no to me; I told you that last night."

  
  


She saw his hand raised again, and also saw Nick rushing towards them. To her horror, she knew that Nick would not make it in time. 

Her panicked voice rang out, "Computer, end program."

Cinderella's holodeck program had turned back into a pumpkin, but her face was smarting still... that seemed quite strange for a holodeck program!

She slowly walked back to her quarters, the blue gown rumpled but still looking dazzling on her incensed body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following day at 1400 hours, Voyager was contacted again by a beaming Chakotay and Neelix. Not only had they had a successful negotiating session for goods and produce, but they also had instructions for a 5 light year short cut to their journey. They estimated that they would be reaching Voyager in two hours.

Janeway was impressed with their accomplishments, but she felt very strange about facing Chakotay, after the actions of his holographic "clone" last night. The episode had left her very disquieted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

True to their word, Chakotay and Neelix brought their shuttlecraft to rest at 1605. Janeway, Tuvok and Seven were in the shuttle bay to greet them upon their return.

Neelix was ebullient with his treasures. "Captain, the shuttlecraft is stuffed to within nanometers of the hull... we will have quite a feast tonight!"

Chakotay was equally happy. "And, I have programs for tactical, the Doctor and astrophysics. The Gerharians are a most generous race."

Tuvok and Seven were joining Neelix in accessing the needs to unload the shuttle. Janeway moved back a little, watching the little ritual.

Chakotay walked up to her, a wide smile reaching out. "So, Captain; did you miss me?" he asked jovially.

She looked at him coldly, unable to separate her haunted thoughts of her experience with the hologram and the real Chakotay.

"Please have a report ready for me in at 0800 tomorrow," she said curtly and turned and left.

Chakotay stood in her wake, unable to interpret her actions. 

He had thought she would be happy....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chakotay had readied his report for the captain, but was too unsettled to get to sleep. He decided that he would go to the holodeck and work out for awhile, hoping that the physical exercise would cleanse his body of the rapidly growing hostility he was feeling.

He called to the computer, "Computer, is there a holodeck free?"

  
  


"One holodeck is running; number two is vacant."

"Please reserve holodeck 2 for Chakotay, effective immediately, he said, starting to change into his exercise clothing even as he was speaking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chakotay was well into phase three of his martial routine when he suddenly became aware of another presence in the gym-outfitted holodeck.

"Psssst....psssst...." came the sound.

He whirled around, and there was the suave, tuxedoed night club host from the Doc's program.

"Hey, buddy... Chakotay!"

Affronted by the familiarity of Nick's tone, Chakotay answered brusquely.

"What do you want? Why are you here? Better yet... *how* did you get here?"

Nick whispered conspiratorially. "I'm in the holodeck next door; Tom and B'Elanna called me up. It's break time for the musicians, so I slipped over here. Hey, buddy... I gotta talk with you."

Chakotay was not happy with the interruption; he didn't want to cool down too fast. 

"Yes?"

Nick continued. "Say... I know that you're nuts about the Captain... And guess what? Pal, she digs you, too. What do ya say that I fix up the two of you?"

Chakotay stood in amazement of this interloper. 

"What in the galaxy do you mean?"

"Let's say a nice quiet, little dinner at my place... just the two of you... champagne; dinner; a little dancing; who knows what next?"

Now the first officer was shaking his head, laughing at the ludicracy of the offer.

"And just what makes you think that you can pull off something like this?"

"Trust me, paley; just trust me. How about eight o'clock tomorrow night? Fine! Then, it's settled."

Chakotay was shocked into silence.

"Oh, and by the way, pal --- get a tux. I just happen to know that the Doc has a little expertise along that line. Now promise me..."

Mutely, Chakotay shook his head in agreement, wondering what he letting himself in for.

And the hologram disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Janeway was in her ready room, reading over the lengthy list of tangibles that Chakotay and Neelix had brought back. It would certainly ease the supply problem for two, maybe three, months. And Seven had made a preliminary report that the "short cut" did indeed seem possible.

But she still felt uneasy about the incident with Chakotay. She had hurt him... that was certain. But how could she explain that it hadn't really been to him that she had reacted so coolly?

Her concentration was broken by a voice coming over the computer.

"Captain... Captain...."

She looked up, a quizzical expression on her face.

"Nick? Is that you, Nick?"

"Yeah, it's me. Say, we've got to talk."

"How can you be talking to me?" she continued in bewilderment.

The voice sighed. Would no one believe it was him?

"Trust me... it's a little trick I've learned," he stated.

She lit into him. 

"Nick, that episode last night was totally uncalled for. How could you have allowed a program to get so out of control? I have never had a man slap me before..."

"Yeah, I know; that was a bad scene, doll, and that's why I'm here. I want to make it up to you."

Her face took on a hardness that solidified her disbelief of anything he was going to say.

"And how are you going to do that? Besides... I never said I wanted a record contract!"

"No, no; nothing more about singing. What I have is an entirely overhauled program. In fact, I have based it solely on Commander Chakotay. I think you'll like it."

"And why is that?" she said in a low, suspicious voice.

He sighed. "Like I told you before, I know that you really have the hots for the guy. And, yeah...yeah... duty and all that keeps you from saying anything. Hey, this way, I can let you two be together without worrying about breaking any rules, you know what I mean?"

"I don't like the idea of using exact replicas of any of the crew as holodeck characters," she retorted.

"Oh, dollface... know one will know. We'll put the privacy lock on and all. Besides, I know that because of last night, you gave the real guy quite a cold shoulder on his return today. Maybe if we can make it right with the holodeck dude, you'll feel better about facing your first officer."

Kathryn thought for a moment. He *did* have a point there. Oh, well; what harm would there be?....

"All right. But, Nick --- if this doesn't work... I personally will erase your program... I don't care what the doctor or any of the other crew thinks!"

"I read you loud and clear, babe. I promise... it'll be better. Twenty-hundred hours tomorrow night?"

"All right," she said, resigned to the appointment.

"Oh, and Kathryn.... wear that delicious blue number again. It's really you!"

"Good-bye, Nick," the captain said, a tone of frustration rising in her voice.

"Ciao, babe," he called back.

*What am I letting myself in for now* thought Janeway, as she got back to her work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Janeway and Chakotay didn't see each other the following day, as he was busy working with Neelix and his staff with the supplies. The captain spent quite a bit of time that day in astrophysics, working out the logistics of their modified flight plan.

It was almost 1900 hours when she got to her quarters. She sighed; she really didn't want to get dressed up and go to the holodeck to "meet" Nick's new, improved friend. But, on second thought, the change in pace *would* probably do her some good.

She took a quick shower and laid down for a few moments. It felt good to get off her feet...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shortly after 2000 hours, Kathryn Janeway arrived at holodeck 2, adorned in the simple elegance of the blue gown. She had managed to give her unruly straight hair a little bit of curl, which now softly framed her face. She stooped at the door, and was about to call up the program when she noticed, to her surprise, that Nick's program already running. That was strange... she hadn't programmed it to start. She was mulling over the reason when the doors whooshed open, and she entered.

The club had been cleared of all the tables but one. It was set a few feet back from the dance floor, across from which Dave, the piano player, and Keith, the bass player, were engrossed in their quiet, soothing music. The table itself was covered with a floor-length white table cloth and centered with a candelabra arrangement of three candles and pink roses, purple iris and white daisies. Crystal and silver-rimmed china were in readiness on the table.

On the other side of the table was the "new" Chakotay-hologram, resplendent in a black tie tuxedo, his hair more relaxed and non-Starfleet. He held his hands in front of himself, and said softly, "Good evening, Kathryn. You look..." his voice caught momentarily.... "you look gorgeous!"

She was equally awe-stricken.

"And you are very handsome tonight, Commander," she managed to say. 

  
  


He moved around the table and pulled the chair out for her. She smiled at this definite change in manners from the previous hologram.

"Thank you," she said.

Nick was suddenly beside the table.

"I'm glad you two could make it tonight. I'll be waiting on you this evening.

I thought we could start off with shrimp cocktails. How about some champagne to go with that?" Nick filled their glasses, and put the shrimp-rimmed bowls of ice in front of them.

The couple was completely engrossed in each other; she could not get over the change in his demeanor.

"Kathryn, I don't know that I've ever seen you this... this... un-Starfleet. I must say, I'm impressed!"

She blushed. "Well, you are quite an improvement this way, too," she stated.

He gazed into her eyes, seeing a refection of something... something new. 

"I don't think it's just the dress... and the atmosphere. It's just that... you seem to be off-duty for once... a beautiful woman who can enjoy life."

"I'll admit that my job has been my whole life," she said. "But, in the last few days, I've learned that it's... all right... to have another side of your life."

"And this is a side that I could really learn to enjoy." He raised his glass to her, and they clinked the crystal goblets, sipping the wine slowly.

"Why the change now?" he continued.

She glanced over at Nick, who was patiently waiting a discreet distance from them.

"Oh.. let's just say that Nick has taught me a few things," she smiled.

His face took on a subtle hint of jealousy. "And just what all did you learn from Nick?" he asked.

She sipped some more of the wine. "Mmmmmmm. Well, he's taught me not to take things quite so seriously..."

"And...."

She put down her wine glass and reached across and took his hand... a hand that felt *so* real! 

"And... he told me some things about myself that even I didn't know..."

Chakotay felt himself responding to the warmth and sensuality of her hands. 

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Why, I'd love to," she said, as they rose and glided onto the dance floor.

  
  


Just as the other hologram had done, this one pulled her close. Once more, she was taken by the aromatic aura of the man. But, this time, it was slightly different. No more cologne with his personal scent... it was the slight, almost imperceptible fragrance of Starfleet issue soap that mingled with his personal essence. Warmed by the room, it accentuated the emanation she identified as having been beside her almost every day on the bridge.

She again leaned into his shoulder and was swept up by the entire atmosphere. This character was even lighter on his feet than the other one, and his grasp around her waist was gentle and sensual, almost massaging her in rhythm to the music. 

The music stooped, and they stood locked in their position, their eyes searching for something... reaching into each other.

He whispered to her, "Why are we here in the holodeck? We could be in our quarters, where it's a little more private." 

She was still in a trance. "Mmmmm.... but that might be a little difficult."

"But why couldn't we meet in our quarters? Our suites are certainly close enough for it," he said, becoming frustrated once more with this very perplexing woman.

She sighed and seemed to awake from her trance, having to face reality.

"Don't you understand? We *can't* meet in our quarters!"

"Kathryn, it would make a lot more sense... they are close by, and we wouldn't have to reserve a holodeck, and..."

"No, we can't," she repeated.

The mood was rapidly disappearing. "And what not?" he asked adamantly.

She looked at him with a growing impatience and finally said, "Because you're a hologram!"

His eyes opened wide with shock as much as surprise. "A hologram? No, Kathryn, that's here you're wrong. I'm..."

"Oh, but you are!" she shook her head in exasperation. "My word, he even has *you* thinking that..."

Nick rushed over to the couple, realizing that his game was up. 

"Hold on, you two. Let's not ruin what has been up to now a lovely evening."

Janeway restrained herself, but her voice and eyes betrayed the anguish and confusion that had suddenly engulfed her.

"Nick... what is this... is he...???"

"Yeah, he's for real, baby. I'm good, but not that good. There's nothing better than the genuine article."

Chakotay's response was not as tempered as the captain's. He took a couple of steps towards the smaller man.

  
  


"You tricked us!" he muttered menacingly.

Nick held his arms out in front of himself, warding off any potential danger from the irate first officer. 

"Whoa... wait a minute, paley. This evening hasn't all that bad, has it? After all... from my point of view, you two were finally letting your hair down and getting to enjoy each other."

Kathryn's eyes darted back and forth between the two men. Her face was a mixed menu of embarrassment and betrayal. She let out a long disappointed sigh and ran out of the holodeck.

Chakotay's eyes remained in a hammerlock on Nick, when Nick meekly said, "I know, I know... halt computer program."

And suddenly, Chakotay was all alone in the middle of the gray grids and silver beams of holodeck 2.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kathryn and Tuvok were finishing breakfast in the mess hall the following morning, reviewing security details for the coming week. She was desperately trying to keep her attention on the padd he held out for her, but it was obvious that her thoughts were elsewhere. The tall Vulcan finally put the padd down.

"Captain, it would seem that you are unable to concentrate to this report. Is there something further I need to explain?"

"Wha... what? Oh, I'm sorry, Tuvok," she said, embarrassed that he had caught her lack of application to the discussion. "I guess I must need another cup of coffee." She paused, shaking her head. "No, that isn't it either." 

She looked deeply into the eyes of her old friend, and took a deep breath before proceeding.

"Tuvok, have you ever had a moment... a singlular stellar moment... when the truth was so crystal clear that you focused on it with no doubts whatsoever?"

"Perhaps once or twice," he said solemnly. "Such times are truly rare."

"What did you do?"

Tuvok's eyes wavered from hers for a moment before he answered. 

"I am afraid I reacted very uncharacteristically. I allowed myself to respond without rationalizing on the logic of the situation. Surprisingly, however, I found out that my actions were correct. Have you had such a moment, Captain?"

Janeway's face softened into a warm smile. "Yes... last night I did. And then I thought better of acting upon it. Now, I'm having some retrospective..."

Their discussion was diverted by the "whoosh" of the turbolift doors opening, and Chakotay's form entered the large room. He had started scanning the room, but was summoned by Ensign Kim almost immediately. His attention turned to the younger man's question, but felt polarized, drawn by her gaze.

  
  


He looked up from his conversation, and into her thoughts.

Tuvok's eyes quickly assimilated the scene. Before he could speak, Kathryn rose and hastily said to him, "I think I'm having another one of those moments."

The Vulcan softly said, "Then perhaps logically..."

Kathryn Janeway looked at him, and stated, very un-captain like, "To hell with logic."

And she walked over to her first officer.

"Chakotay... about last night... we really need to talk."

The man was still smarting from his most recent rebuff from this unsettling woman. After all, she had left him in the holodeck. 

"Why? So you can accuse me of being a hologram again?"

"No... you know what I mean. Let's meet in my ready room in an hour."

"All business again, is it, Kathryn? Why can't it be a nice cozy little dinner in my quarters?"

"Oh, of course. And what then? Next thing I know you'll be plying me with champagne or asking me to dance... and then you'd probably want to kiss me!"

They were now facing each other, but only inches apart. Their voices had started in low, modulated tones, but they had grown in volume and intensity as emotion and passion had overtaken their words... words that were now spilling out, unsuppressed in their fervor.

He glowered at her, "Why bother with dinner and dancing? Why don't I kiss you right now?"

She was equally adamant in her response. "That's right; why not?"

And he did. He grabbed her shoulders and vigorously pulled her towards him, his face covering hers, his lips devouring hers.

A sudden silence swept over the lively and vocal early morning atmosphere of the mess hall, as the two senior officers of Voyager created their own time and place in space. 

The several dozen crew members who were present quickly broke into wide grins and nods of happy approval. A few eating utensils and a food tray clattered to the floor as they fell from shock-paralyzed hands; a few hands discreetly wiped away precarious tears of joy that had suddenly surfaced.

A need to breathe broke their long-awaited embrace. They pulled apart only long enough to assure each other that this was truly happening... that they were no longer pushing each other away. Eager to affirm the reality, they quickly resumed their kiss, this time with unbridled desire, much to the approval of their enthralled, appreciative audience.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doors to the holodeck opened into the low lights of Nick's club. The ever-present combo was finishing up a number as Nick looked up to see his most recent guest.

  
  


"Kathryn, doll! Good to see you! How are things going?"

The smiling captain of Voyager held out her hands to him.

"Nick, we could not be happier. And we owe it all to you."

He took her offered hands, and gently kissed each one.

"Nonsense, sweetheart; you two had it in you all along. I just sort of nudged everything to the surface. Then, it was up to you and the Commander to take over."

She shook her head. "Well, then...*I* could never have done it without you. You have introduced me to a side of myself that I had always been frightened of. Now, I have discovered how foolish I have been. All those wasted months... years..."

"That you can now make up for," he finished for her. "And, I know you will."

She leaned towards him, and tenderly kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Nick... for everything."

He grinned at her. "Just keep that happy face, doll... and keep the Commander contented." 

"That will be all my pleasure," she said as she slowly walked towards the door.

Nick called out after her. "Oh, and say... would you keep the program running for a few minutes after you leave? I feel like singing for a while..."

Kathryn silently nodded her understanding, as Nick mounted the stage, microphone in hand. He smiled his secret joy her way, and then addressed his waiting audience. 

"And now, folks, for a couple of really cool cats... this one is for you, Kathryn and Chakotay..."

The mellow music and words echoed in her ears and her heart as she left:

"Time after time 

I tell myself that I'm

So lucky to be loving you...

  
  


So lucky to be

The one you run to see

In the evening, when the day is through.

  
  


I only know what I know

The passing years will show

You've kept my love so young... so new...

  
  


And time after time,

You'll always hear that I'm

So lucky to be loving you."

  
  
  
  


********* Make it one for my baby, and one more for the road.... **********

  
  


"Time After Time": words by Sammy Cahn....   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
